


Little blond angel

by Kleo09



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo09/pseuds/Kleo09
Summary: After Jacob had visited for the first time Emma had been very upset. In this story Miss Peregrine confronts and comforts her. It also shows how Emma came into Miss Peregrine's care.(AN: I haven't read any books. I only know the movie, so I'm by no means an expert.)





	Little blond angel

Disclaimer: I sadly don’t own any of those characters. Enjoy reading 

Miss Peregrine made her usual evening round. Every evening the ymbryne made sure to check on her children before she went to bed. She just had to make sure that all of them were alright, before she could go to sleep with a calm mind. So far everything seemed to be in order.  
Little Claire had tossed off her blanket while she slept, so Alma tucked it around her carefully once more, smiling, before she left the girl to sleep.  
The twins were sleeping soundly, but both of them had thrown their half of their teddy across the room. The ymbryne bend down to pick both half’s up. With a gentle look on her face she laid each half of the teddy beside the twins, before she quietly made her way out of the room again.  
Bronwyn was completely dead to the world. She always slept like a stone. Miss Peregrine was smiling and kissed the little girl’s forehead before she went on the next child, which was Fiona.  
Her little gardener had a flower wrapped around the fingers of her right hand. Chuckling silently to herself she carefully extracted the flower from Fiona’s hand, before brushing some rebellious strands of hair from her face and quietly crept out of the room.  
Before the ymbryne went to the next room she put on a hat that beekeepers tended to wear. Carefully she opened the door and went in. In his sleep Hugh couldn’t really control his bees. Thankfully none bees were able to escape. The young boy was sleeping with his mouth wide open, bees flying in and out as they liked. Gently Miss Peregrine closed his mouth, so that he could sleep more soundly. With a gentle smile she crept out of the room again, taking off the hat.  
In the next room she found Horace lying on his back, sleeping soundly. She didn’t know how he did it, but even in his sleep he managed to look sophisticated. With a gentle smile on her face Miss Peregrine tucked the blanket around him more securely and went on to check on Millard.  
Quietly the ymbryne snuck into his room. Millard liked to sleep without clothes on, but she could still see where he was, because there was his form beneath the blanket. He seemed to be troubled by something, because he was tossing around in his sleep. Miss Peregrine started to hum a gentle tone silently and it seemed to do the trick, like always. Millard’s form stilled and he seemed to sleep more soundly.  
Alma checked on Olive next. The poor dear had fallen asleep reading. With a gentle smile on her face she took the book and placed it on the girl’s bed side table. Carefully she tucked the blanket a little bit higher around the redhead and made sure that her gloves weren’t slipping off. Pressing a kiss to Olives head she went to the next room, which belonged to Enoch.  
He slept silently. She had been a little bit angry at him earlier, for upsetting Emma, but she knew that he didn’t mean it. Miss Peregrine stroked his hair for a little bit and went on.

The last she had to check on was her problem child of today – Emma. Since Abe left some light in her eyes had vanished for so long. Today however, Alma had seen that light starting to return and it was because of Abe’s grandchild, Jake. The blond had seemed so happy until dinner, but then Enoch had to put his foot in his mouth and that send her little girl, which wasn’t so little anymore, running. The ymbryne had had it half in mind to run after her, but she had held herself back, because she had known that Emma had wanted and needed some alone time. She was worried about her, because Emma hadn’t been herself the whole evening, retreating earlier as usual to her room.  
When Alma came closer to her destination she heard muffled sobs. Worry shot through her and without thinking she hurried to open the door, only to stop dead in her tracks at what she discovered behind it.  
Emma was lying on her side on her bed, but she wasn’t sleeping like her other charges. Wracking sobs shook her whole body. She had thrown the blanket to the ground. Her pillow on the other hand was used to muffle her sobs.  
Miss Peregrine’s heart went out at the sight in front of her. She hadn’t seen her little girl like this in years, not since in fact; she had been a little girl. Slowly she went closer to Emma, her heart clenching every time the blond let out another shuddering sob.  
‘Miss Bloom?’ she asked gently, trying not to scare the blond girl, but Emma didn’t hear a word her ymbryne said. She just continued crying heartbreakingly.  
‘Emma?’ Miss Peregrine tried it again, but again she didn’t manage to capture her charges attention, which just kept sobbing loudly.  
Closing the door behind her Alma went to the blond’s bed, a little bit unsure how to approach Emma, as she wasn’t a little girl anymore that she could pull in her lap like she used to. She was nearly a grown woman.  
Slowly the ymbryne put her right hand on Emma’s left shoulder, hoping not to startle her.

Emma had been in her room since she had accompanied Jacob back into his time. The blond had snuck in, not wanting to be seen by anyone. She hadn’t been in the mood for questions or games.  
Not for the first time Emma had wished she was a normal teen, being able to throw herself onto her bed, but she wasn’t a normal teen and throwing herself onto her bed just didn’t work for her. She had to strap herself to the bed, crying the whole time. Everything just had become too much – being stuck in a time loop, looking like 16 forever, losing Abe a second time, having his grandson look like Abe. In her haste she had thrown her blanket onto the floor, but she hadn’t been in the mood to pick it up. She had just started to sob in her pillow.  
Since then Emma had been there, not moving, just sobbing. Her thoughts were circling around in her head like a carousel and she just couldn’t calm down. It was just too much. She couldn’t even sort her own feelings out. Abe had been close to her when he was younger, very close. Now on the other hand there was his grandson, so much like him, yet so different.  
Out of nowhere there was a hand on her left shoulder. Startled Emma took the pillow from her face and looked into the concerned eyes of her ymbryne. The girl hadn’t had the strength to wipe away her tears or to stop crying. She just looked at Miss Peregrine with big blue sad eyes, tears pouring out of them steadily.

Alma’s heart nearly stopped as she looked in the grief stricken eyes of her first charge. Emma’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears still leaked out of them.  
‘Sweetheart, what’s wrong?’ The ymbryne asked the girl on the bed. She didn’t really expect an answer, knowing that if Emma was this upset it would take her a while before she could talk about whatever had been upsetting her, but she had to try.  
Miss Peregrine was proven right as Emma only started to sob more, violently shaking her head. Startled she moved to sit beside her charge on the bed and started to stroke her back gently, as Emma had turned around, away from her ymbryne.  
It stung that her little blond angel didn’t even want her comfort, but it was her own fault. Over the years Alma had distanced herself from the children, not wanting to show some more affection than the others. And having this much children around it was difficult that none child felt left out. The more children had joined their home, the more she had kept her distance. Of course they got hugs and other affectionate gestures from her, but she held herself back, not like in the beginning as her time as an ymbryne, when she had been very open with her emotions.  
Miss Peregrine still remembered her first years as an ymbryne. Emma had been her first child and she had been the only child she was taking care of for several years. Actually she hadn’t even been meant to take care of a child, at this time.  
Flashback  
Alma LeFay Peregrine was walking along with her teacher Miss Avocet, who was sure that they would find a new peculiar near a small irish town called Sligo. She couldn’t wait until she was a full ymbryne. She had aced all her exams at school, but she still had to complete her internship, which would take at least two years, compared to how well she was doing.  
‘Come on Alma, don’t fall behind!’ Miss Avocet called out to her.  
Feeling ashamed the young woman moved hurriedly to catch up on her 72 year old teacher. The older woman was an extremely experienced ymbryne, one of the best onces and also part of the ymbryne council. Alma felt blessed that she had been selected to do her internship under this woman.  
They reached a crossroad, both leading to small villages. Miss Avocet quickly turned right and walked on. Her eyes never leaving her destination, knowing that a new charge was awaiting her, sure that her pupil would follow her, but she didn’t.  
Alma LeFay was hesitating. She didn’t know why, but something was pulling her left to the other village. Unsure she looked after Miss Avocet, who was already far ahead of her, but this time she didn’t go after her teacher. There was an invisible pull that pulled Alma toward the other village.  
Making a decision she turned left and so she left Miss Avocet behind. She was sure that her teacher wouldn’t like that when she found out, she really wouldn’t like that. It was the first time Alma was allowed to accompany her to collect a new peculiar. On the other hand she had been taught to always trust her feelings and her feelings were pulling her in the other direction than Miss Avocet.

Alma LeFay came closer to the small village. You could see that it was a poor one – the houses were small and a lot of them looked like the slightest storm could blow them over. It was still early in the morning, so it was no surprise to the young woman that she didn’t see anyone outside. Her blue eyes moved around, trying to find the source of this pulling feeling, which still hadn’t gone away.  
Alma nearly had reached the end of the village, without finding out why she had gone there. Sighing she rubbed her tired eyes. She knew that she was needed here, she didn’t know why, she just knew it. Once again the young woman wished to be a full ymbryne so she could change into a bird and look onto the village from above. But she wasn’t one yet, so she had to walk around this village.  
While she passed the last house she heard a silent whimpering sound, coming apparently from somewhere behind that house. Someone was clearly was quite distressed and that someone sounded quite young. Silently Alma crept around the house, being careful, as she wanted not to be seen. Annoyed she tucked a strand of hair, which had escaped her ponytail, behind her left ear, slowly stepping forward. Closer and closer she went to the house corner and peeked around it.  
The sight that she found let her stop dead in her tracks, mouth agape, heart constricting painfully. She knew now why she had felt that pull and she was glad that she followed it.  
A little blond girl, dressed in rags, floated in the air. She had a rope around her waist, which seemed to keep her from flying away. The poor little dear had been the one Alma heard. She was crying silently, shivering in the cold autumn air.  
The young woman looked closer toward the little blond, a little bit unsure how to approach the situation. Sure, she had been thought such stuff, but it was always only theoretical before. Her internship, which had just started, was there to prepare her for the practical side of the job of a ymbryne. Maybe she should wait for Miss Avocet. At the next silent whimper she changed her mind. The poor thing needed help now and she couldn’t wait for Miss Avocet.

‘Hello dear.’ Alma said gently, trying not to scare the little girl, but it was no use, as the blond winced and looked down, big blue eyes, looking afraid, into her own ones. The young woman could see bruises on the girl’s face and she was sure that the rest of her body didn’t look any different. Anger surged through her, who could do this to an innocent child?  
‘Don’t be afraid.’ The future ymbryne cooed at the blond, who had curled herself up as best as she could. Alma didn’t feel unsure anymore, her only focus now laid on this little one.  
‘I’m… ’ the young woman hesitated for a moment, unsure how to introduce herself. She would have used her first name, but ymbrynes always went with their last names.  
‘I’m Miss Peregrine and I’m here to help you!’ she stated. At these words big blue eyes looked unbelievingly at her, which told her that this poor thing had been mistreated her whole life.  
‘Believe me, I want to help you.’ Alma tried to reassure the frightened girl flying above her, but it still was no use. The poor thing still looked at her with fear in her eyes. She decided to try a different approach.  
‘That’s sad. I thought you might want to meet others like you, but apparently you don’t want to come with me.’  
The first time since the little girl looked at her the future ymbryne saw curiosity shining in those big blue eyes. Seeing her chance she quickly spoke up again.  
‘There are others like you. They have all different abilities. Everyone is unique.’ Alma explained, now having the full attention of the little girl. Knowing she had to act gently she carefully planned her next step.  
‘Why don’t you come down and I tell you more?’ the young woman asked with a kind smile on her face.  
The girl’s face fell and for the first time Alma could hear her voice.  
‘Can’t.’ said the blond in a silent whisper, that the future ymbryne barely understood and her heart went out for the poor thing. She knew that there were peculiarities that could be learnt to control, but over some you could only learn so much control, but not completely.  
‘How about I pull you down here to me?’ the young woman asked, not wanting to startle the girl and losing whatever little trust she had in her.  
After a moment of hesitation the small blond nodded. Alma could still see fear in her eyes, but it had lessened a bit and tears fell no longer from those big eyes.  
Slowly she took the rope in both hands and started to pull carefully, getting the little girl closer and closer to her and she could see more and more bruises and wounds on her body, which was barely covered by rags. When the girl was just above her head she stopped pulling. Her whole being screamed at her to scoop the child into her arms, but her instincts stopped her. She didn’t want to scare her.  
The girl gazed at her, apparently still unsure what to make of this strange woman. After a short while she spoke up again.  
‘Others?’  
Alma smiled gently at her.  
‘Yes, sweetheart there are others like you, but with other abilities like you. You are all peculiar.’ The young woman explained the young child, which was melting her heart.  
‘And I’m here to care for children like you.’ She continued.  
Big blue eyes looked into her own ones, but to her horror they filled with tears.  
‘I devils child. No one cares.’ The little girl started to sob.  
Throwing all caution in the wind Alma quickly pulled the girl closer to her and taking her in her arms. Her right hand cradled the blond head, putting it on her shoulder. Naturally the young woman started swaying and humming. Her only focus was the small child in her arms, a small potion in her brain worrying that they woke someone in the house. The poor thing stiffed at first, clearly unsure how to react to such affection toward her, but it only took a short moment before she threw her thin arms around Alma, her hands fisting the young woman’s dress desperately, while crying heartbreakingly.  
The young woman felt the wetness of the young girl’s tears soaking through the fabric of her jacket. Her heart broke piece by piece. How could someone call such a sweet little angel call devil’s child?

It took Alma a few minutes, but she managed to calm the little girl down. The poor thing now just sniffled a little bit, but she seemed mostly exhausted. Her head still laying on the future ymbrynes shoulder, but laying wasn’t completely the right word. It was more like the child held it there.  
‘How about we get going sweetie?’ Alma asked the small girl in her arms gently. She knew she had to move soon or she would get caught. Soon the small village would be busting with activity – people going to work and doing their daily tasks.  
Finally the blond let her head drift up to look at the woman who still held her. Alma nearly laughed out loud at how she tilted her head to one side, studying her.  
‘I go with you?’ the little one asked, unsure, but with hope shining in her eyes.  
‘Yes sweetie, you’re coming with me if you want to. I promise I’ll be taking good care of you.’ The future ymbryne answered the girl in her arms with huge smile on her face. This little thing was just too adorable.  
Thinking for a while the blond finally said unsure.  
‘I wanna go, but you not let me fly away.’  
Grinning Alma hugged the girl closer to her.  
‘Well, then let’s go sweetie and I promise not to let you go.’ She said with a smile and walked toward a new future with the girl in her arms.

It didn’t take long and the two left the little girl’s parents house behind them. Alma still had the little girl in a tight grip in her arms, but she noticed that shivers went through the little body. No wonder, it was autumn and the blond was only dressed in thin rags. Rage went through her veins once again, rage at the parents of her new charge.  
‘Aren’t you cold sweetie?’ the future ymbryne asked.  
‘Me fine.’ Came the answer through shattering teeth.  
Alma sighed. She had an idea on how to warm the little one up again, but she wasn’t sure how she would react. As another noticeable shiver went through the small body in her arms she had enough.  
Before the poor girl even knew what was happening she was floating above the young woman, only held by one hand. A frightened cry left her lips. Alma just quickly opened the buttons of her jacket, pulled the blond down again, holding her securely against her own warm body and closed her jacket again as far as she could above her charge. She held her close against her, hoping to warm her up quickly.  
Big blue eyes looked at the woman surprised and the future ymbryne smiled warmly at the person to whom they belonged. Her plan worked the shivering ceased and slowly she felt the small body heating up. It was clear that her young charge was unsure what to make of the situation, but it didn’t take long and Alma felt her small body beginning to melt into her owns.

They had finally reached the end of the village and were now on the street that leads to the crossroad where she left her teacher. Inwardly she winced slightly, remembering that Miss Avocet would surely be furious with her, but as she looked down at the little one in her arms she knew that it was worth it. The poor thing was now clutching her blouse in a tight grip, definitely not thinking about letting go.  
Suddenly it stuck her that she still didn’t know the name of her little charge.  
‘So, how about you tell me your name now? I can’t keep calling you sweetie all the time, can’t I?’ Alma asked, trying to break the ice.  
The reaction she got was not the one she anticipated. Big fat tears started to roll down the small child’s face again.  
‘Hey … hey… shhh … calm down sweetie. What’s wrong?’ the future ymbryne cooed at the girl, desperately trying to calm her down again. She stopped walking and started swaying slightly, cradling the young girls head on her shoulder, stroking her hair.  
‘I devil child … I no … no name…’ the poor thing wailed in her shoulder. Her words made Alma’s heart clench painfully. Who could be so cruel to a child, not even naming her?  
‘Now we can’t have that, can we?’ Alma said, trying to sound cheerful. Pulling the girls head back from her shoulder, so she could look into her eyes.  
‘What name do you like?’ she asked.  
Unsure big blue eyes looked into her owns ones, clearly unbelievingly.  
‘I get name?’ the small child asked astonished with wonder in her eyes. She had stopped crying now.  
‘Of course you get a name. Everyone needs a name.’ the young woman said smiling slightly said. Tapping the girl’s nose lightly she elected a giggle from her, which brought a big smile on her own face.  
‘So, what name do you like?’ Alma asked the young girl in her arms again.  
The small child was thinking very hard. Her eyes were closed in concentration and she was sticking her tongue out. She smiled at this. This girl was just too cute for her own good.  
‘I like flowers.’ The child finally claimed out loud, looking proudly at the young woman.  
Alma chuckled.  
‘So you like flowers or do you like things that are blooming?’ she asked.  
‘Blooming flowers.’ Came the serious reply.  
The future ymbryne grinned widely. She had an idea, but she wasn’t sure about it.  
‘Mh … how about Bloom?’ she asked her young charge.  
The young girl didn’t say anything, but scrunched up her nose. She didn’t seem to like the idea.  
‘You’re right. You don’t look like a Bloom.’ Alma agreed with her, before she could even say anything.  
The young woman thought hard. She wanted the girl to have a name, but which one? Suddenly she had a splendid idea.  
‘Sweetie, my full name is Alma Peregrine. Alma is my first name and Peregrine is my last name.’ she explained to the girl, who was listening her attentively, deciding to leave the LeFay part out.  
‘You see, everyone needs a SUR name and a LAST name.’ she looked at the girl seriously as she went on with her explanation.  
‘How about we call you Emma, Emma Bloom?’ Alma asked the child in her arms. A small smiled spread over the small girls face.  
‘I like.’ She said  
‘Emma surname, Bloom last name?’ the child asked.  
‘Exactly! You’re very smart.’ Exclaimed Alma loudly, making little Emma in her arms giggle.

Walking again Alma had little Emma’s head cradled against her shoulder again, but this time not because the little girl was upset, but because she was tired. The young child had been yawning more and more often and her big blue eyes fluttered close, but her head had stayed upright, apparently because of her peculiarity. So the future ymbryne had pulled Emma’s head back on her shoulder, where she now slept soundly.  
She didn’t know why, but she felt very protective toward little Emma. It felt like the little girl belonged with her. She would protect her until her last breath.

Alma had nearly reached the crossroad where she had left her teacher Miss Avocet. She was afraid of the telling off she would surly get and if it would have any serious consequences, but when she concentrated on the little warm weight in her arms, which nearly felt as light as a feather, she knew that whatever she had coming toward her that it was worth it. Well, it wasn’t really a weight in her arms. She didn’t hold Emma close so that she woudn’t fall down. She held her close so that she wouldn’t fly away. The future ymbryne felt her little charge puling upward, like gravity worked the other way around for her. Hugging Emma tighter instinctively she put a kiss on her head.  
‘Alma LeFay Peregrine!’ a mad voice suddenly shouted. Oh yes, she was in big trouble.  
Miss Avocet was storming toward her, with a teen boy trailing behind her, but Alma didn’t have eyes for him at the moment. She had to make sure that her teacher wouldn’t wake Emma and scare her.  
‘Shhhh.’ she said, trying to stop Miss Avocet from yelling. Thankfully her young charge hadn’t woken up yet.  
‘Don’t you dare to shush me young Lady. What were you ….’ The older woman said, only to be cut off by her pupil.  
‘Shhhh.’ Alma tried to shush her teacher again. She would’ve loved to make a fitting hand gesture to that, but she had her hands full. One arm was holding Emma close to her body and the other was still keeping her head on her shoulder.  
‘You’re in so much…’ Miss Avocet started to say, coming closer and closer, only to stop abruptly when she say a young child sleeping in her pupil’s arm. After taking a deep breath she said.  
‘Alma, do you mind explaining me why you’ve got a child with you?’  
And the future ymbryne readily lunched into an explanation. She told her teacher about this pull she had felt, how she had found the little girl, what her peculiarity was, that the little one thought of herself as a devils child and that she didn’t even had a name.  
‘…and I came up with the name Emma Bloom and she liked it.’  
Miss Avocet looked at the future ymbryne with wide eyes. She had never heard of anything like that happening before. Oh yes, full ymbrynes experienced those feelings. It didn’t happen often, but it did. But she had never heard of a pupil having such a pulling feeling. When she looked how protectively her pupil cradled little Emma she knew that they would have a problem, a big one. Alma wouldn’t let that girl go without a fight. With a sigh she only said.  
‘Let’s get going.’  
She took her own charge by the arm and led him forward, behind Alma LeFay Peregrine walked with Emma Bloom toward a new future.

Flashback End

Miss Peregrine was still absently rubbing Emma’s back, but the sobbing didn’t stop. She was slightly wistful as she remembered how she found her little blond angel. The beginning hadn’t been easy. When she and Miss Avocet went to the ymbryne council they had wanted to take little Emma from her and wanting to place her with a full ymbryne. But they hadn’t counted on herself or Emma.  
The little girl hadn’t been wanted to be separated from her savior. Every time someone tried to take her away she cried and screamed until she was back in her arms again. She herself on the other hand fought like a lioness for the little girl that had stolen her heart so quickly.  
In the end and with the help of her teacher they convinced the ymbryne council that she was meant to care for Emma, as it was unheard of that a pupil got such a strong pull toward a charge. So she kept the little girl with her and they stayed with Miss Avocet and her charges until she finally passed her last exams, finally making her a full ymbryne.  
Alma smiled slightly when she remembered that time. Emma, who had been 8 around that time and still had hated to be separated from her savior for too long, had helped her learn for the theoretical aspect of her exams. There probably wasn’t a charge which knew as much about being a ymbryne, as Emma.  
Afterwards they had spent journeying for two years, trying to find a perfect place where she could raise more children than just her little blond angel. Though back then she had been sure that it would be strange after caring for only one child for such a long time suddenly having several children to care of. But of course today she loved all of her children. Finally they had found their future home and both had loved it.  
It still had taken Alma two more years to find new charges. These two years had been filled with much laughter and joy, but as soon as Enoch, her second charge after Emma, came, her little blond angel changed as did she.  
Emma got a new room, far away from hers, claiming that she didn’t want to think anyone that she was playing favorites. Before her room had been right beside her owns. She had also become a bit more subdued, not jumping at Alma at any second anymore. She actually stopped nearly all display of affection toward her when someone else was present. She had explained her ymbryne that she didn’t want newcomers to feel uncomfortable.  
Alma herself had changed, because she had seen some truth in Emma’s words. She just couldn’t be as openly as affectionate with one child and not with the other one. Besides the newcomers might not have been ready for such displays of affection.  
And so over the years they both had changed and so had their relationship. Of course they both loved the other one deeply, but they didn’t show it anymore.

Miss Peregrine was still trying to console Emma, but it wasn’t working. The teen was still crying, facing the wall.  
The blond’s feelings were all over the place. She knew that the older woman just wanted to help her, but it actually made things worse in a way. She hadn’t let herself go like this in a long time. She always tried to be the perfect charge, but after seeing Abe’s grandson that facade was too much to uphold. It was like the floodgates opened and she couldn’t close them again. It was horrible.  
She felt Miss Peregrine rubbing her back and she tried to calm down, but it just wouldn’t work. Her mind was in overdrive, until she felt her unbuckle the strap that held her head in place. Startled she looked around toward the ymbryne when she felt her head floating upward, but she didn’t look at her, because she continued with the next strap.

Alma was having enough of this. She obliviously couldn’t calm Emma down like this, just sitting beside her and rubbing her back. To hell with having not too much contact with her charges. Her little blond angel needed a loving hug and she would get one.  
The ymbryne quickly unbuckled the strap that held Emma’s head down, causing startled blue eyes to look at her, but she ignored them. She just continued to unbuckle and unbuckled the second strap, before she pulled Emma into a sideway embrace, like she had wanted to do for so long.  
At first her charge seemed hesitant to let herself being held like this by her ymbryne, but soon she was sobbing in her arms. Alma just held her close, her heart breaking into more and more pieces at the blond’s distress. Like back then, when Emma had just been a little girl, she guided her head onto her shoulder, using one hand to keep it there, while the other kept Emma close to her in a tight grip, who in turn wrapped her arms around her, hugging her back fiercely.  
‘Shhh, everything is going to be alright.’ She said to the upset teen, only to have her clinging harder to her and continue to sob. Sighing she started rocking lightly, hoping that it would help.

When Miss Peregrine first took Emma in her arms she gave a startled gasp. It had been years since she had been held that way, many years. She was unsure what to do at the beginning, but it didn’t take her long to hug her ymbryne back, being starved from her hugs for too long. She heard the older woman trying to console her, but nothing worked. Emma just couldn’t stop sobbing and now she was bothering Miss Peregrine and that made her cry even more. She didn’t really know what was wrong with her at the moment. She just couldn’t stop crying. It was like years’ worth of tears finally made their appearance. She tried to stop them without success.  
‘Sorry … to bother …’ was the first thing that came out of her mouth that night.

Miss Peregrine barely heard Emma’s words, but she heard them. How could her little blond angel think that she was bothering her?  
‘Oh sweetheart, you could never be a bother to me, do you hear that? Never!’ she whispered resolutely to the upset girl, but her words just set off more tears. She wasn’t even sure that the girl had heard her.  
Alma pulled Emma’s head back from her shoulder and put a finger under her chin, looking at her seriously. Big blue eyes stared at her shocked, the same blue eyes that captivated her so many years ago.  
‘Listen to me young lady and listen to me well.’ The ymbryne said sternly. That got the girls attention and finally she at least looked at her, but tears were still streaming out of her eyes.  
‘You could never be a bother to me. Never!’ she said resolutely to Emma.

Emma could just stare at Miss Peregrine. The stern tone in her voice let her think she did something wrong, but after hearing those words she teared up a little bit more, but out of gratitude and not out of sadness. She knew that Miss Peregrine loved her, loved all of them, but she hadn’t been that close to her in so many years and she had missed it. Of course she had pulled back from the close bond they once had herself, but only to make sure the other’s didn’t thought that she was a favorite.  
The blond teen hugged the older woman only tighter and tried to bury her head back in her shoulder. Seeming to know what she wanted her ymbryne helped her to put her head back onto her shoulder. 

A few minutes after Alma said those words, Emma was still crying in her shoulder, but finally her charge said only two simple words.  
‘Thank you.’  
Her heart swelled up at those words. It was only a simple thank you, but it still meant the world to her. All of her charges were her world.  
‘You’re welcome sweetheart.’ Alma replied, letting at term of endearment slipping of her tongue for the second time for the first time in years. She had wanted to use that again for years. She still remembered when she used it the first time so many years ago. She still remembered the wondrous big blue eyes looking at her. And she still felt the same emotion she had felt back then – she wanted to protect this girl, teen, young woman or whatever she was now.

It took some time but finally Miss Peregrine felt Emma calming down, her sobs turned into sniffles and she stopped crying, but she still didn’t let go of her ymbryne, who was happy to hold her close. Alma felt Emma trying to snuggle closer and she tightened her hold even more, wanting to offer every comfort she could give her charge.  
The ymbryne sat holding the young blond for at least ten minutes, enjoying their closeness, before she decided to break the silence.  
‘Will you tell me now what’s wrong?’ she gently asked. A head shake on her shoulder was her answer.  
‘Come on sweetheart. I only want to help you.’ Alma tried again. When Emma had been younger it always took some time to coax her problems out of her, but most of the time she had managed to get off the bottom what was bothering the little girl. The key was patience, so she had to be patient.

Emma heard Miss Peregrine’s words and she knew that she kind of owed her an explanation. She had just sobbed onto her shoulder for ages and she refused to let her go afterwards. The blond was aware that her ymbryne meant her no harm. She really only wanted to help.  
The teen girl still battled with herself. What should she tell her caretaker and savior? Everything? Or just parts? Would Miss Peregrine understand her feelings?  
After pondering for a long time Emma just managed to get one word out.  
‘Everything!’  
‘What do you mean Emma?’ she heard her ymbryne ask.  
‘Just everything!’ the blond said again, not knowing how to explain herself. Her hands gripped Miss Peregrine tighter.

Alma wanted to help Emma, she really did, but without knowing what was wrong she wouldn’t be able to. Of course she could guess some things, but not everything.  
She felt herself being gripped even tighter and sighed. Thinking to herself for a little bit she made a decision. Emma would probably think that it was highly inappropriate and that she was playing favorites, but she wasn’t and she just couldn’t help herself.  
Miss Peregrine released Emma’s head from her shoulder, which immediately hovered upwards into a straight position and drew a startled gasp from the young girl, which looked at her ymbryne with questioning blue eyes. Those eyes just got larger as her caretaker continued to take action and first unbuckled the strap around her waist and then the one around her feet.  
Alma quickly took her charge, which hands were already reaching for her in a panicked way, into her arms again, before she could float away. Now the blond was sitting sideways on her lap.  
‘What…?’ Emma had wanted to ask, but Miss Peregrine didn’t let her finish her question. She just stood up, holding the blond bridal style without problems, thanks to being her as light as a feather and walked out of the room.  
‘Miss Peregrine, where are…?’ Emma tried again, but this time she was cut off.  
‘We’re going to my room and we’re going to talk young lady.’ Alma said sternly. Sometimes being stern was the only way to get Emma to comply with what she wanted to do.  
‘But I’ll just float around the room. You forgot my shoes. I can’t sit on your lap anymore. I’m 16 and not 6 anymore.’ The teen in her arms protested.  
‘I know that you’re not 6 anymore, but I wouldn’t have a problem with you sitting on my lap for some time. It’s not like you’re heavy. But if you insist we just have to strap you down.’ Alma said, smiling.  
‘You reapplied the straps on your bed for me?’ an astonished voice asked.  
‘No, I never took them off, just in case.’ Miss Peregrine told her charge gently, who looked at her with big unbelievable eyes.  
Emma had quite often slept with her when she was younger, because of her nightmares. Over the years they happened less and less frequent, but they still happened. The only way for the girl to sleep soundly again had been sleeping in the same bed as her ymbryne. And even after she had stopped coming to her when she had nightmares, Alma had never taken them off. She never could bring herself to do this.

The young blond girl stared disbelievingly at her ymbryne. She had never taken them off? In all these years she hadn’t taken them off?  
Emma felt her eyes beginning to moisten, but this time out of gratitude. She knew that Miss Peregrine loved her. She loved her too, but she had thought with her being older that their relationship had changed. She couldn’t really remember the last time she had just told her savior all her problems. When she was younger she didn’t have problems with it. But after the others came along things changed.  
The blond herself had become more withdrawn. Not running to her ymbryne because of every little thing anymore. After all Miss Peregrine had had more children then to care for and not only herself. If she needed some time and wanted to be alone she would go to her shipwreck. She discovered it on accident, while trying out what she could do with her peculiarity. It had become her save heaven, which had been Miss Peregrine before.  
Emma missed the closeness she once had with her ymbryne. Sure, they still were close and loved each other, but it hadn’t been like before. But maybe, just maybe they could be close again.

Just a few minutes afterwards Miss Peregrine strapped Emma down onto her own bed, well she strapped down her feet and her torso, leaving her upper body sitting upwards.  
‘Now young lady please tell me what’s wrong. I just want to help you.’ Alma said, looking at her charge with a gentle look in her eyes. She knew that something was wrong with her little blond angel and this time she would get at the bottom of this.  
During the years she had more than once thought to herself that she should leave Emma alone. She wasn’t a child anymore and would know when to come to her if she needed help. She convinced herself that it was the best to leave the teen alone. But seeing her tonight crying like this nearly broke her heart. She just couldn’t leave her alone anymore.  
‘Please Emma.’ She added with a pleading voice, sensing her charge hesitating. At this the girl broke, tears filling her eyes again. Quickly Alma pulled her back into her arms, rocking her gently.  
‘I … seeing Jacob…’ the blond started, but her voice broke. She was completely overwhelmed.  
‘Just take your time sweetheart.’ Miss Peregrine said toward the girl still in her arms. She didn’t intend on letting her go anytime soon.  
At hearing this endearment slipping from her ymbrynes mouth Emma tightened her arms around her, took a big breath and continued.  
‘Seeing Jake today just made it real that Abe really grew up. He had a wife, children, a grandchild. I still miss my Abe. And now hearing about his death…’ at this Emmas words broke again and she let out a silent sob.  
Miss Peregrine pulled her even closer to her. Her own eyes filling with tears, but tears she wasn’t willing to let go.  
‘I miss him to sweetheart. I miss him too.’ She murmured into Emma’s hair.

For some time the only sounds heard were Emma’s sobbing. After some time she calmed a down a little bit, but she still stayed in her ymbrynes embrace. It had been a while since someone had held her this way, since Miss Peregrine had held her that way. It had been her own choice distancing herself back then, but that didn’t mean she liked it.  
Alma, who had noticed that her charge had calmed down, let her stay in her embrace for some time. It was something that her little blond angel needed and not just her, also she needed it. Seeing Jacob, knowing that Abe was dead was also hard on her. Abe had been her charge and now she had failed him. She knew that he had been old, but still, he had been hers to protect and she had failed. With a slight shake of her head she pulled herself together. Abe may be dead, but she still had his best friend sniffling in her arms.  
Miss Peregrine released Emma’s head from her hold and put a finger beneath the girl’s chin, looking at her seriously.  
‘That wasn’t all that has been bothering you, was it?’ she asked her charge, who looked at her with big blue tear filled eyes and not matter what age Emma was, it still broke her heart seeing her like this.  
The blond wanted to look away, she wanted to run back to her room and hide, but as she saw the serious and concerned look her caretaker had adapted she knew she hadn’t much of a choice. She took a deep breath, before she opened her mouth.  
‘No, it wasn’t.’ Emma confirmed her ymbrynes assumption and continued talking ‘It just hit me how far the world has evolved and grown without us. So much changed, so much new technology, so much new medicine, so much new everything. And we’re missing it out. We’re missing out the opportunities, all of us are. None of us have the chance growing up. None of us know which way our lives could’ve gone if we had grown up as normal children. Maybe Fiona would be a florist or Enoch would be an inventor or Olive would be a doctor. But we will never know. I will never know. I’m thankful, very thankful for what you’re doing for us and I understand why. But there are just some times when I miss all the opportunities we could’ve had.’  
Miss Peregrine listened to Emma’s words with rapt attention and she understood. She herself hadn’t age since living in the time loop, but she was fine with it. Her only life goal was caring for her children, but being stuck at the age of 16, without a real purpose or goal in life had to be difficult. She felt sorry for her poor little blond angel. Alma had found her when she was just a little girl and saw her grow into a fine young woman. All of sudden stopping aging must have been hard on her, maybe it was hard on the other children too, especially the older ones. As the girl talked her tears started flowing anew and by the end she was full out sobbing and threw her arms around her ymbryne, who wasted no time and hugging her back. Her heart was breaking in pieces seeing her like this. She started making shushing noises and rocking Emma slightly back and forth. It had always worked when she had been a child, maybe it would work now too.

It took some time, but finally Emma calmed down, still staying in Miss Peregrines embrace, tucking her face tighter into her caretakers neck, as if to hide from the world. At this Alma smiled, remembering a certain little girl always doing that when she didn’t want to go back to her own bed. And back then, when it had been just the two of them she had always let her little angel has her way and why shouldn’t she tonight? The poor girl needed it and as much as she hesitated to admit it, so did she. Not that she would’ve sat that out loud.  
‘Well, then let’s go to bed. It’s far too late for you to be up young lady.’ With these words Miss Peregrine let her charge out of her embrace, meeting a confused stare when she didn’t unbuckle her, instead pushing her back so that she lay down, and buckling up the rest of the straps that helped Emma lying down.  
‘Miss Peregrine what are you doing`?’ Emma asked confused. Wouldn’t take her caretaker her back to her own bed?  
‘What does it look like?’ the ymbryne said and continued. ‘Getting you ready for bed of course.’  
‘But Miss Peregine, shouldn’t I be in my own bed?’ the blond girl asked, but silently hoping that the answer would be no.  
‘Stop asking so many questions. You’re staying here tonight and that’s final.’ With these words Alma LeFay Peregrine buckled up the last straps, got up to turn off the light, quickly changed into her night clothes behind her cupboard door and got into bed with her charge.  
‘Thank you.’ Emma was only able to whisper before she drifted into the most restful sleep she had in a while.  
Her caretaker just smiled at her and closed her own eyes, sleep coming quickly.

So, what do you think? Is it worth some kudos or a comment? Personally I’m not really happy with the ending.


End file.
